This Is My Unchangeable Fate
by FlowersOfAeris
Summary: As something in the past comes back to haunt young Kiba, and his fate is already decided. Another FF9 after the ending story based on Dagger and Zidane's eldest son.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or any of the characters blah, blah, blah apart from my made-up ones.**

Chapter one: Odd Child.

It was a beautiful sunny day, hotter than usual. The sun gleamed down upon Alexandria setting the giant sword that now stood firm through the castle, the heart of Alexandria. The suns rays reflected off the sword and shun brightly down towards the gardens. The royal family was now a real family, After Zidane's return it wasn't long after that he'd actually proposed to her; Dagger. Obviously she'd accepted and she swore it was the most amazing day of her life. Also soon after the wedding a small child was born. He wasn't what everyone would expect him to look like; he had no tail, which was taken as pretty odd. But never the less he was still the prince of Alexandria now. Only a year later another was born, but this time a beautiful baby girl. She also didn't have a tail but everyone was memorised by her beauty that they didn't really notice. Yet again a year later another came into the world. She like her siblings had no tail but took a striking resemblance to her father. Now it wasn't just in the royal family that children had been born, Steiner also was now blessed with a child, Beatrix as the mother. Now a few years they were all relaxing in the garden due to such a hot day. The children played with each while one of the adults seemed to have fallen asleep…Zidane. Garnet smiled at her husband sleeping softly by her side as she brushed his hair out of his eyes a little. It was so peaceful apart from the children, who were screaming their heads off. The youngest of the four of them, Riku the only blonde female in the royal family whizzed around in circles while her older brother chased after her with a bucket that seemed to be full of water with a mix of mud and grass. But as they were running around the older princess, Aya sat on the grass picking at the ground, she was picking worms up, and she found them quite fascinating. She peered at the worm on her hand as she watched it wriggle on her palm causing her to giggle. But then her hand moved towards her mouth, as she was about to eat the worm. But before she could, Garnet had picked her up as she's spotted her about to eat the worm. She took the worm from Aya and placed it back into the earth.

"Aya sweetie what have I told you about eating worms? It's not good for you," she told Aya as Aya looked up at her mother with puppy-dog eyes. Garnet smiled and couldn't resist her eyes looking up at her. "I wont tell you off this time but please try not to eat any more worms okay?" She said softly to Aya. Aya nodded as Garnet took her over to was she and Zidane were sitting and placed her down nearby. This day seemed normal, like any other day apart from it being exceptionally hotter than usual, but something was about to happen, something that would change one of them completely. As Garnet sat back down next to Zidane, he opened his eyes a little without her noticing. He smiled as he took her hand and yawned.

"What have they being doing now?" He asked as she quickly turned to him. She laughed as she lay down next to him leaning on his shoulder. "Aya was trying to eat worms…" Garnet explained as she to yawned, as she was pretty tired. He started to stroke her hair softly as he kissed her forehead. Meanwhile Aya had crawled back to where she was before and started to play in the mud again. The two other siblings had chased each all over the place, but one of them the male had lost his sister. The young boy was named Kiba; he was pretty carefree and did what he felt like doing. Steiner wasn't to far away from him keeping an eye on Kiba as he usually ended up in some sort of trouble. Kiba carefully stepped down the stairs of the castle and as he got to the bottom he heard a voice calling him. At first he thought it was Riku his younger sister as he followed the voice all the way down to the dungeons. Steiner had taken his eye off Kiba for a few seconds and he had gone.

"Where'd the young prince go?" He asked himself as he looked around the corner but he was nowhere to be seen. The voice Kiba had heard sounded different now it sounded more grown up. But he still followed it, as he seemed to be in some sort of trance. The voice told him to follow her voice as the female voice lead Kiba up two stairs and into the middle of the room. There Kiba stopped as everything was quiet. But then there was a huge rumbling sound and the floor started to shake. Kiba seemed to have come out of his trance and was getting pretty scared being only four.

"Daddy!" He called over and over again but nobody came. Then from the middle of nowhere a huge black monster, it's face all messed up.

"I've been waiting for you!" It screamed at Kiba. Kiba backed away but his legs wouldn't move, as he was so terrified. He yelled even more but still no one.

"There's no use they don't care about you…they don't care whether you die!" The monster shrieked.

Meanwhile Steiner had made his way back to where the Queen and her companion where sitting. He clanked up to them saluting.

"Your highness's the young prince seems to have disappeared I cannot find him anywhere in the castle or out here," Steiner informed.

Garnet shot up as well as Zidane.

"You can't find him? Where could he be?" Garnet asked getting very worried.

"There is one place I haven't checked but I see how he could have gotten down there…" Steiner replied.

"The dungeon…" Zidane answered for Steiner as he quickly ran off.

"But he can't have! You don't think?" Garnet started as she stood up.

"Your highnesses you're not saying it's awoken have you?"

"If he's down there then he must have…I have to go down there" Garnet started off but Steiner soon stopped her.

"It's to dangerous down there! You must stay here and protect your other two daughters, I'll make sure he comes out safe!" Steiner said as he saluted again running off after Zidane.

Garnet sighed in worry _Please be safe Kiba…_

_I keep writing very short chapters lately? Probably because I'm lazy I've got two stories on the go now so I may take a while to update this one. But any way R&R._


End file.
